nolffandomcom-20200215-history
In the Lounge
In the Lounge (or In the Lounge with No One Lives Forever) is the title of the music CD which accompanies the various editions and local/bundled releases of The Operative: No One Lives Forever. These CDs include songs written just for this purpose – they are not featured in the game itself –, as well as a few other tracks. However, some of the game releases contain virtually no information about the tracks or their writers and performers on the packaging. Versions There are two versions of In the Lounge: * A basic, or original, version (9 original tracks + 2 indie tracks) * A “remix” version (9 original tracks + the title theme from the game + 6 remixed tracks) The 6 remix tracks (remixes of the original In the Lounge tracks) are not only available on the remix version, but were also released on a separate disc exclusively for Best Buy customers who bought the original version of the game when it was released.Fox and Indiespace.com Announce the Winners of the Worldwide No One Lives Forever Music Search: press release at Blue's News Basic version The non-Game of the Year editions of NOLF have the music content on disc #2. The music should play when the disc is inserted into a CD player, or a computer with music player software. Depending on the method (device, software, etc.) of playing the disc, the first track might appear as a very long silence (the data track). In that case, the tracks should begin from #2. This version of In the Lounge contains 9 exclusive music tracks inspired by the 1960s, plus 2 music tracks from the so-called Fox Interactive & Indiespace.com music searchFox Interactive & Indiespace.com music search at the Internet Archive. Although tracks 1–9 were written and composed by Becky Kneubuhl, it was producers from Fox who came up with the names for the tracks. For some reason, however, track 9 does not have a title. On editions where the cover does list the tracks of this CD, it only lists the first 8 tracks (plus the 2 extra tracks), and says it includes "8 Exclusive Music Tracks"[http://www.mobygames.com/game/operative-no-one-lives-forever/cover-art/gameCoverId,24535/ Jewel case back cover of U.S. release of NOLF for Windows] – however, this is not true. The same false information about the number of tracks has also appeared on a press release about the disc. This version does not include the game's title theme, nor does it have any remixes on it. Track listing #"Goodman's Surprise" #"Santa's Workshop" #"Be-boppin' Shoo-woppin' Along" #"The Operative" #"Elevator of Love" #"No One Grooves Forever" #"Suisse Chalet" #"UNITY's Spy" #track #"El Dorado" (by Archie Thompson) #"Void" (by Red Delicious) “Remix” version The second version of In the Lounge has the same 9 original tracks as the basic version above, albeit in a slightly different order. This CD comes as a separate disc with the game. The two extra tracks ("Void" and "El Dorado") are not featured on this disc. However, it does include the title theme of the game by Rich Ragsdale, along with 6 remixed versions of the original In the Lounge tracks, by Gabe Rutman and Scott ClausenNOLF Music CD Track titles: forum post at The Glue Factory. Like with the other version, one of the tracks does not have a title. That is track #7 on this CD, and there is also a remix version of it. Some boxed versions of No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way might also include this version.Remixes From In The Lounge - The Music From The Operative: No One Lives Forever at VMGdb Some releases of this version of the CD bear the title Remixes From In The Lounge – The Music from The Operative: No One Lives Forever. Track listing #"Goodman's Surprise" #"Santa's Workshop" #"Be-boppin' Shoo-woopin' Along" #"The Operative" #"Elevator of Love" #"No One Grooves Forever" #track #"Suisse Chalet" #"UNITY's Spy" #''No One Lives Forever'' title theme #"Goodman's Surprise (Remix)" #"Santa's Workshop (Remix)" #"The Operative (Remix)" #"No One Grooves Forever (Remix)" #remix #"UNITY's Spy (Remix)" Credits ;Original tracks (Tracks 1–9 on both versions)Credits of The Operative: No One Lives ForeverIn The Lounge with No One Lives Forever at VMGdbThe Operative: No One Lives Forever Music Disc at VGMdb :Written and composed by Becky Kneubuhl :Flute: Doug Norwine :Trombone: Joe Finetti :Trumpet: Lee Thornberg :Drums: Adam Marcello :Bass: Michael Blanchard :Vocals on Track 4: Lisa Kable :Guitars: Steve Mazur, Chris Lee :Mixed and recorded by Gabriel Rutman at Asylum Studios ;NOLF title theme (Track 10 on remix version) :By Rich Ragsdale :Vocals: Becky Kneubuhl, Gabriel Mannkneubuhlmann.com music: Music section of Rebecca Kneubuhl and Gabriel Mann's website, possibly others ;Remixes (Tracks 11–16 on remix version) :By Gabe Rutman and Scott Clausen ;"El Dorado" (Track 10 on basic version) :Written and performed by Archie Thompson :Published by ArchType Music (BMI) :© 2000 Archie Thompson ;"Void" (Track 11 on basic version) :Written and performed by Red Delicious (Steve Baca, Sara Wallace, Rob King) :Published by Stompin' Music (BMI) :© 2000 Red Delicious See also *Music *The Operative (song) *''No One Lives Forever'' title theme References External links *Archie Thompson's website Category:Music Category:Extras